Remember
by allison147
Summary: In a battle with a possessed demon Sango protects Shippo, but at what cost? read to find out. R&R plz MIROKU/SANGO MAJORLY
1. Chapter 1The Incident

Me: OKAY new story

Miroku: Bored with romantically challeged already are you?

Me Stares evily You're one to talk. You get bored of one woman in five minutes. But anyway, I'm not stopping Romantically Challenged. I'm just writing two stories at the same time. whispers You're lucky you have Sango

Sango: I heard my name.

Me: I was just saying how lucky Miroku is to have you.

Miroku:Whats that supposed to mean?

Me:Heh heh heh. Nevermind. Lets start the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuYasha. If I did I would be dancing in the street. VERY BADLY.

--

They stood. All of them stood in their battle ready position, facing the foe in front of them.

The demon infront of them wasn't a particulary tough demon,nor did it use any strange magics of which the group had never seen. The only strength this demon possessed, was that it wasn't really evil. It was being controlled by some distant and strong evil, most likely Naraku. They couldn't kill him. He was innocent.

The poor creature was stomping and fuming in pain from being a puppet. It struck out in its pain. All the group could do was endure the attack.

InuYasha and Miroku stood at the head of the group facing the demon. Behind them were Sango and Kagome. Shippo and Kirara stood over to the side away from danger.

The possessed demon, sensing the little fox's fear, struck out at him. Shippo couldn't run nor hide. He just knew he was going to die.

BOOM

Shippo was alarmed that he felt no pain. It was only then that his brain processed the fact that he had not been hit. His large eyes looked down at the person who had taken the blow for him. The figure cringed in pain. It was Sango.

Miroku automatically ran over to her side leaving the other's to take care of the demon.

He saw that the demon slayer had taken a severe blow to the head and was unconcious.

"Sango," he said as he shook the girl's limp figure. HIs attempts to wake her up were in vain.

"Get her outta here," InuYasha blurted out, motioning Miroku to the village.

Miroku did so.

--

Once back at the town, Miroku took the girl to the nearest house where he was warmly welomed out of concern for the wounded.

He laid her down on a futon gently as he sat and watched her calm breathing.

A few hours later the others returned to the village as well having successfuly brought the monster back to its senses. Kagome leaned over Sango, placing a wet cloth on her forhead.

Sango roused. She looked up and smiled as she saw her young friends face.

"Kagome," she said weakly.

"Yes," Kagome replied her large eyes taking a worried glance at the injured girl before her.

"Is Shippo okay," she asked, her pretty face taking on a concerned expression.

Kagome smiled," He's alright. And so are the others."

"That's good," Sango sighed with a smile.

Miroku approached Sango's side

"Hey,"he said," I'm glad you're okay. You got hit on the head pretty hard."

Sango gave a confused look to the monk beside her.

"What's wrong," Miroku asked in a concerned manner seeing her confusion.

"Nothing, its just that...I don't understand why you're here," Sango stuttered.

"I don't know what you mean," and obviously confused Miroku stated.

Sango looked at him intensely, racking her brain to answer her confusion."I... don't know who you are." Sango said to everyone's surprise. Apparently she had been hit harder than first presumed.

Miroku, in an effort to be tough, choked back the tears that welled up in his eyes. Of all people she didn't remember him.

"Sango, its me. Miroku. You know," Miroku said desperately trying to spark her memory.

"Get away from me," She said to the one she had forgotten.

Miroku walked over to the other side of the room, and sat down, his ebony hair hiding his now tearful eyes. How did she remember everyone but him? Why?

He couldn't figure out the answer to this, but what he did know was that he would do what ever he could within his power to help her remember. He had to. He couldn't lose someone that important to him. He couldn't lose the one he loved.

--

Me: I'm honestly kinda proud of this chappy. It is definately one of the better things I have written, al--

InuYasha: Stop boasting stupid girl

Me:

inuYasha: Even I don't boast that much.

Me:

InuYasha: You really are stupid you know that

Me--

InuYasha: WHAT?

Me: STUPID MUTT!IF YOU HAD LET ME FINISH I WOULD HAVE SAID THAT IT COULD STILL USE IMPROVEMENT. YOU IMPATIENT LUMP OF FLUFFY...DOG...hair?

InuYasha: Nice comeback stupid

Me: OH KAGOME

Kagome: Sit boy

InuYasha:(

Me: ku ku ku Kagome finish it up

Kagome: Allison would greatly appreciate it if you would read and review her story because she would love to improve in any way possible.

Me: Thank you Kags. Thank you readers. I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Anew

Me:Okay this is chapter two of Remember. I am taking it a different way than you may think. Oooooh Aaaaaah. You, half demon! Say what I told you to say NOW!

InuYasha:cough Wench cough

Me: NOWW

InuYasha: Allison does not nor will she ever own InuYasha or any of its related characters.

Me: Good boy

--

"Don't you remember something about him," Kagome said in despair. She was very fond of the fact that the demon slayer and the monk were falling for each other, but now that wedding that she had fantasized them having was stomped down deeply in the dirt. So now she was cramming Sango's head with all of her and Miroku's stories in hopes that she could restore that fantasy.

"There is NOTHING to remember. I never knew the guy!" Sango snorted in irritation.

"But what about the stories I told you about you guys," Kagome asked in one last attempt to recover her friends memory.

"They are just stories and nothing more," Sango said as she stood up and walked out the door of the hut, slamming the door loudly behind her.

I" I give UP," Kagome shouted to herself in frustration," Only Miroku can get to her."

--

Miroku was sitting down by the river near the village.

' This is all my fault. If only I had protected Shippo..." Miroku thought to himself as he stared into the blue translucent water that sparkled in the evening sun.

It had been about two weeks since the accident and it seemed as if everyone had exausted their means of making Sango remember him. He himself had exausted all of his methods as well. He thought back to his last attempt.

"_ "Sango, this is where I proposed to you." He had said, taking her down to the lake next to the village of only women._

_"I think I would remember something as important a proposal," Sango had said scornly._

_"Sango, I will do anything, ANYTHING to make you remember me." He had said desperately, those stupid un-manly tears welling up in his eyes again._

_"There is NOTHING to remember," she had blurted angrily as she had done at all of his previous attempts."_

And So now he was depressed and was sitting by the river bank imagining how he was going to make it without her. She , of course, would be fine since she remembered nothing about their past.

He lifted his head up. He had heard a noise.

"Sango," he said, just happy to see her face.

"Oh hello monk," she said, calling him that distant name she had used when they just met.

'That's it!" He thought," When we first met she called me that name, but she eventually did fall for me and began to call me by my real name. If I make her fall for me again, it'll be just the same as if she had never forgotten in the first place."

He grasped Sango in his arms.

Her face turned that intense shade of red that it always did.

"What do you think you are doing pervert?!"

His hands moved a little lower just enough so that...

WHAP!!

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting back what completes me," the monk said as he winked at the girl. His spirits had actually raised because he knew he was getting to her.

'This plan might work,' he said to himself as he reached for the girl's rear again.

--

"Whaddaya know," Kagome said as she peered through the bushes," Miroku's making the best out of a terrible situation.

" No. He'll just do anything to have one more wo--"

"DON"T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE'" Kagome growled," SIT BOY!"

And the dog fell hardly into the ground.

--

ME: I know I know, don't grunt at me cuz its short, but it still turned out good in my opinion, but I do need corrective criticism...pwease? I would be sincerely appreciated if you would review. I like to know what my readers think about my stories.

Au revoir


	3. Chapter 3 What!

Okay, here comes chapter three of Remember. I think that the story is going pretty good so far,however, I don't plan on it being too long of a story. I'm not sure right now, but I'm thinking maybe it will be shorter than the other story I'm writing, Romantically Challenged. You should check it out by the way.

Miroku: Are you advertising?

Me: Maaaaayyyyyyybbbbbbbeeeeeeeee

Miroku:Oh. Well since I'm in both of them. I guess that's okay for you to impede on the story.

Me: Use normal words gosh. Who uses the word impede, I mean seriously. One of my least favorite things that you have said is surmised. Say assumed for goodness sake, so less smart people can know what you are saying.

Miroku: Technically, you just made me say that.

Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Miroku: I can't do both at the same time

Me:GLARE

Miroku: Allison doesn't own InuYasha or any of its characters, they all belong to Rumiko Takahash( Thank goodness)

--

The past few weeks had been going great for Miroku. His plan had been working, and even though Sango was becoming closer to him again, he still felt and emptiness, because they couldn't go back and relive all of those terrible situations that had brought them so close together, like Mount Hakurei for example, or the village of demon women. All those times they had fought together risking their lives for one another; Sango had forgotten them all. The good and the bad, and that just left her and absolutely nothing for him to work with. This was a very depressing situation. And he felt like he was all alone in solving it.

"There's nothing to live for. I don't even care if I destroy Naraku anymore. I would be way better off if I died,"Miroku said as he sulked along. He had decided to go on a walk.He thought it might help him to get his mind off of her. And apparently It didn't work..

"You are no longer of use to me you worthless piece of junk. He's given up on destroying Naraku,"Miroku heard a strangely familiar voice say.

He walked over to where he heard the voices.

"What?! You were using me?" Said the other person."

"Sango teamed up with Hakudoshi," Miroku questioned himself.

All of the sudden Hakudoshi brought his naginata backwards and swung it to hit Sango, but before he could, Miroku took the blow for her.

"Foolish monk,"Hakudoshi said,"Why would you risk your life for the likes of her. She's not who you think she is."

As soon as the immensely evil child said that, "Sango" started to change. Her pretty features turned into that of a hideous demon.

Miroku had a look of shock on his face as he watched the demon morph. He clenched his bleeding arm in pain before completely blacking out.

--

He awoke in a castle of some sort. Naraku's castle. He couldn't believe that he didn't sense that that wasn't Sango. How could he have been so foolish? How did that demon trade places with Sango without anyone noticing? What happened to the real Sango?

Soon he sensed a strong demonic presence nearing him. It entered the room.

"Ahh, monk,"it said in a pompous tone," You are just as gullible as you grandfather. Anything for a beautiful woman, right?"

"What have you done with her, Naraku," Miroku questioned in a harsh tone.

"You have nothing to fear, yet," Naraku said evilly.

"That's not what I asked you. What did you do to her," Miroku shouted desperately.

"She is happier now. She is finally with her brother. Following my commands and doing as I tell them. Aren't you glad that she is no longer heartbroken," Naraku stated.

"No, you are making her fight for the one thing she hates the most in the entire world. You," Miroku yelled angrily.

"Ahh, well she has no knowledge of that. She is much happier, why don't you see for yourself," Naraku said, motioning to the door.

As soon as he did, the door slid open, and Sango walked into the room. Her eyes were blank with an emptiness in them that Miroku had only seen once before when she was possessed by the salamander demon.

"Sango, kill this man," Naraku demanded sternly.

--

Me: WOW I actually did not originally pan for the story to be like this, but I thought of this idea that the Sango who had forgotten was really a demon that this worked out better, and its way less boring. Don't worry though, everything will be explained eventually.

Please read and review. I really don't like the low numbers I'm getting.

.


	4. Chapter 4 Unorthodox Method

Me:Okay. Chapter number four of Remember!! And if you can "Remember" I made a big twist in the plot. Yay for pleasant surprises. Right?

Oh and for my readers who haven't read it, the final chapter of InuYasha is up on .

YAY I know its exciting!!

Me:Who's doing the disclaimer today?(sifles through crowd of under enthusiastic characters from InuYasha. Points) KANNA!!

Kanna: Allison does not ow-

Me: Hold it. I need emotion.

Kanna: ALLISON DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA. YEE DOGGIES

Me: AWKWARD

--

"Hey, InuYasha," Kagome said as she slid open the hut door and walked inside," Have you seen Sango?"

"No," InuYasha said in an unusual serious tone," As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Miroku either."

"Yeah, me neither," Shippo chimed in," I haven't seen 'em since around noon."

"InuYasha, I'm worried,' Kagome expressed.

"Me too," InuYasha said," They don't normally stay out this late."

Kagome looked at InuYasha strangely, then put the back of her hand against his forhead.

"Exuse me!!" He shouted, alarmed with the sudden touching.

"Are you running a fever? I've never seen you so worried."

"Let's just go" InuYasha said with a huff as he eyed the girl hatefully," I'll track their scents."

Kagome hopped on his back and shippo on her and they raced off in search of their companions.

--

"Sango," Miroku said sadly as he looked at what Naraku had done to her.

Sango lifted Hiraikotsu in the air, spun it, and released it, sending it hurly toward Miroku. Miroku jumped out of the way.

"Sango. You have to have some memories, don't you," Miroku asked as he continued dodging her attacks, but his attempts to stop her attacks were in vain. The fact was, she remembered everything. She just wasn't in charge of her body's movement.

Sango got closer to Miroku and pulled out her katana, and began to attack him with that, but Miroku knocked it out of her hand.

He pulled her close to him and grabbed her shoulders," Come on Sango. Snap out of it. I know you don't want to do this. Please wake up," he said desperately.

Tears began to drip down Sango's cheeks. He was the LAST person that she wanted to kill.

" Sango," Miroku said on the verge of tears," You know what you're doing don't you? You just can't control it.

--

InuYasha followed their friends' scents to a castle.

"So, Naraku is behind it. That slimy son of a...gun," InuYasha said angrily as he scaled the wall and hopped over where they stood behind some scraggily bushes.

"Look," Kagome said, tears wellingup in her large eyes as she saw what was happening," Naraku is making Sango fight Miroku."

"I know. He's doing the same thing to Miroku and Sango as he tried to do with Kohaku and Sango."

"Yes. I see it now. Sango has a jewel shard in her back," Kagome said as she stood up pullling an arrow from the holster and lifting up her bow.

InuYasha stood up too. He unsheathed Tetsuaiga. They would defeat Naraku. This was the perfect oppourtunity.

--

"Sorry," Sango said sobbing as she popped the blade concealed under her armor.

"Man, I always forget about those," Miroku said as he tried to think of how to stop her. He had seen InuYasha and Kagome. If he could just hold her off until they defeated Naraku.

She lunged at him, but before the blade could impale him, he did something very unorthodox. He kissed her.

"Please come to your senses Sango," he thought as he pulled her closer.

Sango immediately relaxed and realized what was happening. She kissed him back.

The subjugation of the demon slayer signaled InuYasha and Kagome to attack.

Kagome shot a sacred arrow directly at the huge shard of the Shikon no Tama embeded within Naraku, and InuYasha used the Backlash wave in the direction of Kagome's arrow.

The jewel shard within Naraku was purified and Naraku dissolved with the purification and the blow from Tetsuaiga.

Naraku was finally no more.

--

Okay, we're getting there but there are still a couple more chapters to go. SEE I said it would be short. Anyway, I know that's not how Naraku really dies, but I didn't wanna copy the real story.

Please oh please review. Please.

I'll stop saying please if you do.

You know, If please was your subjugation word like sit is to InuYasha, You'd be in a hole right now. Please

...

...

...

...

Please


End file.
